There are many virtual activities in which people enjoy participating. One such activity is online social networking games in which players interact with others in a virtual environment. Recently, social networking games in which players build virtual worlds have become particularly popular. One example of such a game is FarmVille™ in which participants create a customizable avatar (farmer) and build a farm using “farm coins” as the primary currency in the game. Players can earn experience points for performing certain actions in the game and, at certain experience point benchmarks, the player's level rises. As the player obtains more items and progresses through the levels, virtual crops and animals become available to the player via the “market” where items can be purchased using either farm coins or “farm cash.” Farm cash is earned by leveling up or completing offers, or can be purchased using real currency.
While such virtual activities provide social interaction and enjoyment to those that participate in them, they are sedentary activities and do nothing to encourage physical activity or exercise. Indeed, it can be argued that online activities actually discourage physical activity. This is unfortunate because people's lives are becoming more and more sedentary and the physical health of the populace is suffering as a result. For example, obesity caused in part by lack of physical activity is on the rise and is having a particularly negative impact upon the health of people around the globe.
In view of the above facts, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a virtual activity that somehow incorporates physical activity.